teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Argent (Season 2)
With her father holding Scott at gunpoint, Allison promises to never see him again. Despite this, the couple continue to date. They meet at Allison's house while her parents are away. When Lydia goes missing, she joins Scott and Stiles searching for her. She attends her aunt's funeral and meets her grandfather, Gerard. ("Omega") Allison shoots a hunter in the leg to keep him from harming Isaac. Later she is menaced by the lizard creature at Isaac's home. ("Shape Shifted") Allison is kidnapped and tied up inside the Hale House. It is all a ploy by her father, a beginning to her training as a hunter. He explains that the women within the hunter's organization are the leaders. ("Ice Pick") Allison, Scott and Stiles conspire to steal Gerard's bestiary. Gerard insists that Scott come to family dinner. He seems to support the couples relationship but it is just a way to put Scott off his guard. ("Abomination") Derek believes Lydia is the kanima and Allison, Scott, Stiles and Jackson end up trying to protect her. Allison get Ms. Morrell to translate a portion of the bestiary. She later disables Erica with a crossbow bolt coated with kanima venom. ("Venomous") Allison keeps Lydia in the dark about werewolves. Later her mom shows up as a substitute and warns that if she can't stay strong and stay away from Scott they'll have to kill him. She and Scott make out while they are supposed to be guarding Jackson. He escapes. Lydia re-translates the bestiary and Allison realizes that Jackson is being controlled. ("Frenemy") Trying to convince Jackson that he is being controlled and killing people, Allison confronts him in the locker room. He becomes violent and she fights him off. Allison is sent to detention with the rest of the gang. Jackson transitions to the kanima and threatens them. ("Restraint") When Chris shows Allison the most recent victims of the kanima, he tells her how the family is responsible because they know of the supernatural and it is there job to protect those who can't protect themselves. Later, at the rave party she and Scott fight because Allison tipped the hunters to Jackson's wereabouts. Matt tries to kiss her. ("Raving") Allison finds pictures of herself on Matt's camera and realizes he's a stalker. At Lydia's birthday party she drinks wolfsbane laced punch and hallucinates a tougher version of herself killing her and calling her weak. Her mother kills herself and she arrives at the hospital in tears. ("Party Guessed") Allison finds out that Derek is responsible for her mother's bite and suicide. She leads the hunters on an attack of the Sheriff's station. ("Fury") Allison and her father use recorded wolf howls to draw Boyd and Erica into the woods at night. Once she catches them, she shoots Erica with an arrow to the leg. When Boyd comes to help, she shoots him six times in the arm, leg and chest. ("Battlefield") After the hunt, she and Chris argue on what happened recently to the family. She claims he should be proud that she's doing what he wants. He retorts that she's doing what Gerard wants. Later she is present during the warehouse battle. She tries to kill Isaac with a two-handed knife attack She then goes to attack Derek, but the kanima stops her. When Gerard comes out with his master plan, she realizes what he truly wants. After the battle she breaks up with Scott, but he reassures her that he'll wait for her. ("Master Plan")